Friendly Love
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: see trailer
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot**

**Friendly Love**

'**She's my best friend yet she's so gorgeous in my eyes' thinks a brow haired blue eyed boy**

'**To me he's so cute but we're best friends I shouldn't be thinking about him that way' thinks a brown eyed raven haired girl**

**Who other than Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, best friends with a secret each. Each are in love with the other.**

**Find out how their story unfolds from friends to something more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friendly Love**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 1**

'**She's my best friend yet she's so gorgeous in my eyes' thinks a brow haired blue eyed boy**

'**To me he's so cute but we're best friends I shouldn't be thinking about him that way' thinks a brown eyed raven haired girl**

**This was Troy and Gabriella every morning in homeroom same thoughts same looks every morning for the past year. YES YEAR they had a CRUSH on each other for a YEAR a crush which had developed into LOVE about six months earlier but both were scared to tell the other in case of rejection. For both of them it was something new neither had ever been in love before. Gabriella had never kissed a boy or had a boyfriend. Troy had kissed and had a couple of girlfriends but nothing to serious and was currently single and had been since he realized he loved Gabriella.**

**It's a year since Troy and Gabriella develop feelings for each other and 6 months since they both realized it was love. **

**It's the start of the spring term and in Mrs Darbus homeroom there is a new student. A girl. A girl named Stacey Collins. A girl who is taking particular interested in Troy Gabriella notices and Stacey is start in front of her.**

**Gabriella POV**

**Gabriella stop thinking that. That girl has every right to look at Troy like that you have nothing to say to her it's not like you and Troy are together you can't say anything to her. Though I do admit I'm jealous. But Troy can do has he pleases.**

**No one's POV**

**During the day Stacey hangs out with Troy, Gabriella and friends to get a feel for the school. Gabriella notices Troy talking Stacey and Stacey hanging onto his every word. Gabriella notices Stacey countless advances on Troy and Troy brush them off every time.**

**Gabriella POV**

**Maybe he doesn't like her.**

**No one's POV**

**Troy gives Gabriella a ride home from school every day.**

"**So Stacey seems to like you" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah I know I can't stand girls like that she is too full on and clingy. She was practically throwing herself at me" says Troy**

**Gabriella's POV**

**Yes he doesn't like her**

**No one's POV**

"**We're at your house Brie" says Troy**

"**Oh Thank you Troy" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella gets out.**

"**Brie you going to Sharpay's pool party on Saturday" says Troy**

"**Yeah girl sleepover on Friday night" says Gabriella**

"**You girls and your sleepovers" says Troy**

"**Bye Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Bye Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes into her house and drives off.**

**Review please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Friendly Love**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Friday night it the sleepover at Sharpay's.**

"**So girls what first film, makeover, spa treatment, food or talking?" asks Sharpay**

"**Can't we do spa/make over while talking and then watch films and eat" says Taylor**

"**Logic" says Sharpay "I like it we can do that" she adds**

**The girls spend an evening of relaxed fun.**

**Next day they go to the mall.**

"**Look there's the guys" says Sharpay**

"**Guys you can spend a day without your boyfriends" says Gabriella**

**You seriously need a man in your life" says Taylor**

"**Tonight we're going to find you one" says Sharpay**

"**Oh no you are not setting me up no way" says Gabriella**

"**Hey girls Brie what's up?" asks Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella**

"**There trying to set me up" says Gabriella**

"**With who?" asks Troy**

"**Troy" exclaims Gabriella**

"**I'm not getting involved I'm just curious" says Troy**

"**Curiosity killed the cat" mutters Gabriella**

"**Just someone at the pool party we'll pick someone" says Sharpay**

"**You're setting Brie up with a random guy" says Troy**

"**Yeah problem Bolton?" asks Taylor**

"**I have I don't want to be set up" says Gabriella**

"**Guys leave her if she doesn't want to date she doesn't want to" says Troy**

"**Hey Troy" says a voice**

**The gang turn to see Stacey Collins the new girl.**

"**Hi" says Troy before turning back to Sharpay**

"**There's something about that girl that I don't like" whispers Sharpay to Taylor**

"**Same here" says Sharpay**

"**Same here what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Tell you later" says Sharpay and Taylor**

"**It's about me isn't you guys don't like me" says Stacey **

"**Course we do" says Troy**

**Stacey bends down to pick up her bags.**

"**I'll see you guys around I heard there was a pool party tonight at someone's house I was invited by someone see you guys there" says Stacey and walks off.**

**Half an hour later the group bump into Stacey again.**

"**Thought you'd gone" says Sharpay**

"**I was going to and then discovered that my ride had gone and know I have to walk home with these heavy groccies and I'll never get back on time and I'm cooking tea for my mum it's her birthday" says Stacey**

**Sharpay and Taylor exchange a look.**

"**I'll give you a lift" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets up and walks off not believing Troy would fall for such as act.**

"**Brie" calls Troy**

"**Troy" says Stacey**

"**One second" says Troy getting up and going after Gabriella**

"**Stacey sit" says Sharpay**

**Stacey does.**

"**Troy isn't going to go out with you if Gabriella doesn't like you there a package deal they are best friends" says Sharpay**

"**Thanks for the info" says Stacey getting up and walking off.**

"**Package deal" thinks Stacey "Not for long" she thinks before leaving the mall.**

**With Troy and Gabriella.**

"**Brie what's what wrong" says Troy**

**Gabriella keeps walking and doesn't answer.**

"**Brie stop please" says Troy**

"**Leave me alone Troy and go back to Stacey" says Gabriella over her shoulder.**

**Troy up to her and stops her.**

"**So this is what this is about she isn't going to replace you Brie you're my best friend and if you don't like I won't date her because I want you to be happy but you can't be if you don't like who I'm seeing if they make you upset is that it" says/ asks Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**We good?" asks Troy**

"**We're so good" says Gabriella**

"**Should we get back to the guys now?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and they walk back to the food court.**

**Review Please **

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendly Love**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 3**

**It's Saturday. It's Sharpay pool party. Gabriella is having the worst time of her life. Girls are flirting with Troy non stop and she can't stand it.**

"**Having fun?" asks Troy coming up behind her.**

"**No I mean yes" says Gabriella**

"**What's up Brie?" asks Troy leading her to a sun lounger and sitting down on it pulling her down next to her.**

"**I feel uncomfortable" says Gabriella**

"**You look great Brie, are the guys giving you a hard time?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods. Troy pulls her close to him and she rests her head on his shoulder.**

"**Do you want to go?" asks Troy**

"**No I'm fine I couldn't do that to you" says Gabriella**

"**I won't mind I'd rather spend time with you then with any of these people" says Troy**

"**Sharpay would kill us and every girl here would kill me for pulling your body anyway from them and then kill Sharpay for killing you" says Gabriella**

"**So what you're saying is you don't want to be killed twice" says Troy**

"**Um yeah" says Gabriella rubbing her temple.**

"**What's wrong?" asks Troy concerned**

"**Just a headache" says Gabriella unconvincingly**

"**Brie don't lie to me" says Troy**

"**Troy dance with me" says Stacey coming up to them**

"**Ok it's a migraine I've had it all day you happy" says Gabriella  
"We're going you need rest" says Troy**

"**I can walk home" says Gabriella**

"**Your staying at mine your mum is away" says Troy**

**Gabriella crosses her arms annoyed.**

"**Sorry Stacey I can't gotta get Brie home" says Troy**

"**Oh does Little Miss Goody Two Shoes have a curfew" smirks Stacey**

"**No actually I don't" says Gabriella**

"**Then why are you leaving it's a pool party your meant to be getting drunk and flirting oh but wait you're a goody goody you don't do that and your to in love with Bolton here to even glance at anyone else" says Stacey**

**Gabriella walks off.**

"**So Troy do you want to dance?" asks Stacey**

"**You just insulted my best friend what do you think?" asks Troy with an annoyed look on his face.**

"**See you Monday" says Stacey**

**Troy walks not replying to the girl**

**Troy goes in the direction he saw Gabriella going and finds her walking down the drive of the Evans house. He hops into his car and drives after her, slowing as he nears her and beeps his horn. She turns sees it's him and carries on walking. He stops the car and leaves the engine running but gets out and opens the passenger door. He goes after Gabriella picks her up and carries her back to the car and puts her down snapping her seat belt in place and then gets into the drivers side.**

"**Why are doing this Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**You're my best friend and your ill and Stacey is a horrible person who likes to bully people for the fun of it" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

"**For what?" asks Troy as he starts driving again.**

"**You always say the right thing when I feel down" says Gabriella**

"**Your welcome" says Troy**

**They drive to Troy's house in silence.**

**Troy pulls up on his parents drive and looks at Gabriella who is half asleep in the seat next to him.**

"**Brie do you want me to carry you?" asks Troy**

"**What no I'm fine" says Gabriella half asleep.**

**Troy gets out of the car goes round to Gabriella's side and opens the door who picks her up she wraps her arms around his neck and snuggles her head into his chest trying to go back to sleep. Troy shifts all Gabriella's weight onto one arm and closes and locks the car.**

"**My bag" says Gabriella**

**Troy opens the car again and gets Gabriella's bag out of the boot and the closes and locks the car again. He swings Gabriella's bag over one shoulder and walks up to his house. He again shifts Gabriella's weight into one arm and grabs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door going in and locks the door behind him.**

**He proceeds quietly up the stairs as his parents are asleep.**

**He places Gabriella down on his bed and her bag on the floor. Before grabbing his night clothes and going to get ready in his bathroom. He lies down on the air mattress on the floor and goes to sleep.**

**Gabriella wakes up in the night cold and sits up, she looks around confused at where she is when she remembers she is a Troy's she feels safe and gets up to go to the bathroom. On her way back into the bedroom she trips and lands on top of Troy. She freezes and holds her breath. She waits for Troy to wake up and ask what the hell is going on but he doesn't, instead he wraps his arms around Gabriella and rolls over taking her with him slightly squashing her into the floor but she likes it.**

**Gabriella drifts off into a happy and peaceful sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friendly Love**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 4**

**Next morning Troy wakes up and props himself up on his elbows elbowing someone in there side and then leaning on them as he does so.**

"**OW" says someone**

**Troy looks down. "Gabriella?" asks Troy**

"**I tripped when I was coming back from the bathroom in the middle of the night and then you wrapped your arms around me and rolled over pinning me to the floor" says Gabriella**

"**Oh sorry" says Troy going red  
"It's ok wildcat" says Gabriella**

**There silence for a few seconds.**

**Gabriella tries to get up but the weight of half Troy's body is still pinning her to the floor. Troy is too busy staring at her to notice.**

"**Troy" she says**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**When you're done staring I would like to get up" says Gabriella**

"**Oh sorry" says Troy springing to his and pulling Gabriella up but as he does so she smacks into his chest sending flying backwards onto the bed and as he is holding her hand she goes too and lands on top of him once again.**

"**OW" says Gabriela again.**

"**Sorry" says Troy  
"its ok" says Gabriella getting up and grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom. She closes the door and starts dancing happily. She doesn't see a discarded towel on the floor and trips on it landing on her ankle.**

**Troy rushes into the room and picks her up and sits her on his bed.**

"**Where does it hurt?" asks Troy  
"My ankle" says Gabriella**

**Troy has a look at it, Gabriella winces as he fingers prod the tender skin. She gasps.**

"**Sorry" says Troy and looks up at Gabriella**

"**Its fine" says Gabriella**

"**Your going to rest the ankle today so want do want to do" says Troy**

"**Hmm" says Gabriella with mischievous smile on her face and a cheeky twinkle in her eye.**

"**I'll go get the notebook" says Troy**

"**Thank you" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes and gets the notebook and pops the DVD into his TV.**

**Gabriella ends up falling asleep on Troy's shoulder half way though the film.**

**When Gabriella wakes up she finds Troy's face is inches for her she stares up at it transfixed.  
"Enjoying the view Brie?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella continues to stare at Troy's lips and blue eyes.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**No answer.**

**Troy decides that he is going to try something. Troy leans down and covers Gabriella's lips with his. Gabriella gasps as Troy's lips make contact with hers and melts into the kiss. Just as Troy pulls away Gabriella kisses him and he continues the kiss and then pulls away and goes red.**

**Gabriella also goes red and opens her mouth to say something just as Troy does.**

"**I guess we have to talk about this" says Troy  
"I'm in love with you" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

To my readers.

You probably all, already know that I've got a lot of writing down these last few weeks which is good for you but that will stop on Wednesday as I start a new course however I am only going in for that one day. Then I'm going on a crusie for 12 days so will try and get lots written and typed then. Good news taking my laptop so lots of chapters in the while we are at sea going to Iceland and in the evenings when we are on the boat. Then on the 11th of august there may be a surge of chapters as we know that the ship has wireless intranet but we are not sure if it is free so if it isn't your 12 days without and then hopefully a lot in one day. Then from the 11th of August numbers may dwindled and there may only be a few a week as I will be staright into the course and will have placement to do so may if it seems right finish up a few stories. I do want your feedback on this though please. I will probably not finish any stories but may only focus on one story a week I don't we'll see what happens.

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendly Love**

**Check my profile for updates on all my stories**

**Chapter 5**

"**Gabriella you've been avoiding me all week" says Troy**

"**Yeah you know why" says Gabriella**

"**I want to know why you ran off" says Troy**

"**It was a mistake" says Gabriella**

"**What the kiss or telling me you love me?" asks Troy**

"**You kissed me" says Gabriella**

**Bell rings.**

"**Gotta go" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella we will talk about this" says Troy**

"**Both were a mistake" says Gabriella and walks off leaving Troy hurt.**

**Lunch time.**

"**You ok dude?" asks Chad**

"**Yeah fine" says Troy**

"**You look it" says Taylor**

"**Troy can we talk?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and walks after her and follows her out of the cafeteria**

"**I'm sorry I said they weren't I'm sorry if I hurt you" says Gabriella**

"**So you do love me?" asks Troy**

"**Just cuz that means I can do this" says Troy and kissing Gabriella**

**The bell rings and everyone bursts out off the cafeteria and spots Troyella**

**Taylor and Sharpay squeal "Troyella is born"**

"**I love you Brie" says Troy**

"**I love you too wildcat" says Gabriella**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
